The long-range of this project is to develop novel therapeutic strategies that ameliorate muscle atrophy and accelerate muscle rehabilitation following pathological conditions such as spinal cord injury. This application is consistent with the vision of the Christopher and Dana Reeve Paralysis Act (CDRPA) which promotes the interaction of scientists conducting similar work to further enhance understanding and expedite the search for effective treatment interventions for millions of Americans living with paralysis. "The CDRPA encourages coordination of research to prevent redundancies and hopefully hasten discovery of better treatments and cures and, as importantly, to improve the daily lives today for those living with paralysis". The proposed application presents a unique collaboration between a group of productive scientists with diverse, yet complimentary expertise and a common interest in the recovery of muscle and motor function. This team of national experts explores a new area of research focusing on complimentary treatment strategies utilizing pharmacological/molecular therapies modulating muscle growth in conjunction with emerging rehabilitation interventions. The specific objectives of this 2 year application are: 1) To identify novel pharmacological strategies to ameliorate muscle atrophy induced by disuse/unloading and promote muscle recovery;2) To validate a new animal model of incomplete spinal cord injury for the assessment of rehabilitation strategies. This Project will provide important preclinical data in an area of rapid pharmacological development and will set the stage for a more clinical relevant model of spinal cord injury. The drugs that are targeted are either approved for human use or they are in clinical development and will allow rapid translation to animal models. This proposal provides some unique opportunities and presents an important step forward in the translation towards human trials. The results of the individual studies will also make important new contributions to the science base of muscle rehabilitation and spinal cord injury.